


叔叔，你吃醋了？

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO预警  OOC预警DIRTY TALK预警





	叔叔，你吃醋了？

**Author's Note:**

> ABO预警 OOC预警  
> DIRTY TALK预警

高访参加过、也召开过不少重要的会议，可他从没想过自己有一天会去参加自己男朋友的家长会。沈浩然一周前拿来的家长会通知单，转达了老师必须得有家长出席的要求。沈浩然说他爸妈常年在国外，这么临时来不及赶回来了，最后就变成由他来代替。

看了眼时间，距离沈浩然告知的7点半还有足够的时间，顺利的找到了停车位后，便想按沈浩然说的打电话通知他带着去教室。可这冷风一吹，高访就放下了拨号的手，心想学校就那么点地方，随便问个人就能找到高三教室在哪儿了，就不叫小朋友出来受凉了。

进门前向门卫问到了详细的路线，可没想到学校那么大，路上还是绕了一下，幸好也遇到同去高三楼的家长，便一起跟着走了。

虽然沈浩然从来没有主动提起过，但高访对沈浩然的家境是有个大概的了解的。且先不说那小子钱包里厚厚的一刀信用卡，能在他们小区买房，还能上得起这所学校的，家里不说大富大贵也是有些底子的。可是这样这样的物质条件却是用压榨陪伴孩子的时间换来的，高访心底还是有一丝丝的不赞同。

高访今天特地挑选了一套纯黑的西服，不高调显眼也表达了对老师的尊重。抬头确认了班级挂牌，高访正了正同样深色系的领带走进了教室。

不需要特意去寻找，高访一进门就见到人群中央，沈浩然背对着前门坐在桌子上。高访扫了一圈教室，可能时间尚早，已经到了的家长并不是太多，孩子们还闹哄哄的聚在一起。

十来个孩子围在一起，不知笑闹着什么。

高访踱步到沈浩然的座位前，轻咳了一声，“咳嗯，然然，说什么呢，笑的那么开心?”

“诶，你什么时候来的？怎么不打电话叫我去接你呢。”沈浩然见到高访，赶忙跳下桌子，拿出口中的棒棒糖。

周围的学生们也自动的退开几步，有个关系特别好的男生，点了点沈浩然说道，“你爸？这么年轻呀~好帅哦！”

“去去去，我爸妈还在纽约呢。这我叔叔！”叔叔的说法是昨天他们一起决定的，高访的身份如果实话实说，怕老师同学一时都接受不来，

沈浩然伸手挥了挥，示意大家散了散了，随后拉开自己这位边上的椅子，用校服西装的袖子擦了擦，“叔叔，你坐。”

高访承受着四方射来的好奇目光，坦然的坐下了。他可是见过大世面的人，还不至于被这几个孩子盯得不自在，“然然，你也坐。”

高访大约的扫了一下这些孩子，除了4个男的，一水儿的漂亮小姑娘，还有一个小男孩看那个小身板八九不离十是个Omega。沈浩然长相帅气、身材突出又和几个朋友搞了个小乐队，能在相对单纯的校园里受欢迎是毋庸置疑的。高访瞅了眼讨好地笑着的沈浩然，心想，可惜了各位小朋友，这个小alpha现在已经是我的人了。

拥有了主权的Omega有点小自豪，不自觉的想要宣示。

“然然，你这领子别老不扣上，袖子也放下来，天凉，别生病了。”说着高访便亲自动手扣上了衬衫最顶端的纽扣，顺便还整理了下拖拖拉拉的艳红色领带。沈浩然则听话的放下了袖口，看着高访贴近的脸，框架眼镜后长长的睫毛扇呀扇，扇的他心脏蹦蹦跳。

今天叔叔怎么好像特别的温柔。

身边的‘莺莺燕燕’都被沈浩然如此听话的反差行为弄得丈二摸不着头脑，见人家家长来了也不好意思再停留，一群人打过招呼就各自回到座位和班级。高访这才有功夫注意到别的同学桌上好像放着什么纸，沈浩然的桌面却空落落的。高访往边上最近的桌子上看了眼，半截A4纸上打印着一行小字，下面好像还有个表格。

没见过猪跑，但是做过猪的高访立刻猜出来这肯定是考试成绩单。

“然然，拿出来吧。”

“什么，拿什么？”沈浩然还没进入状态。

“成绩单呀，还能是什么？”

“EMMM.....”

高访也不说话，满脸微笑的看着沈浩然，这个笑容沈浩然心里有数，翻译过来就是快拿出来，你瞒不了我的。

“那个，叔叔，我觉得呢，这个分数并不能代表什么的。”还在挣扎沈浩然。

“我知道，我不是那种只看成绩的家长，但我就是想看看。”

沈浩然心底暗暗叫苦，叔叔怎么还真的带入家长角色了，看着比家里的老头子还吓人，合着还不如租一个家长算了。

奈何世上没有后悔药，沈浩然还是放弃抵抗抽出了口袋中被捏的皱巴巴的成绩单。

高访展开抚平褶皱的白纸，上面的一行小字写的是一模考成绩汇总，下面的表格的确是各个科目的分数。

语文 69  
数学 37  
英语 137  
生物 6  
地理 36  
化学 9

？？？

沈浩然同学，你别蒙我，就你这分数能上二本线？

高访有点不太相信的看着纸上一连串的红灯，他的确是知道沈浩然学习并不太好，但是这已经不是不太好的范畴了吧。

沈浩然在边上东望望西瞧瞧，有些心虚，有些担心高访会是什么反应。

“英语考的不错，不枉费你在伦敦生活了10年，满分是150吗？”

“语数英150，+3是70分......”

“卷子发了吗？”

“昨天发的…”

“回家拿给我看看。”

“好…...”不知为何，高访没有生气的迹象，沈浩然反而有些心虚。

“你知道要藏起来，就说明你自己也觉得不好意思。”高访放下成绩单，扶了扶眼镜，看着沈浩然一脸怕害怕被责骂的表情，不禁觉得有些好笑。高访知道沈浩然并不笨，掌握了一身的技能，不仅是有天赋同样也依赖了不赖的头脑，考出这样的成绩只能说是没上心。可鉴于小朋友比天高的自尊心，说教的话也实在说不出口，只能点到为止。

“知道不好意思，下次可就别再给我带一串灯笼回家了，我家可不缺照明。”高访摸了摸沈浩然的脑袋笑道。

“知道了，叔叔！”沈浩然疯狂点头！

其实自从遇见高访之后沈浩然已经有洗心革面，想要成为配得上他的人。可惜时间短，任务重，只能从没什么技巧的文科先抓起来。这次的家长会也算给自己立一个里程碑吧，还有小半年，一定要给自己和叔叔一个满意的答卷！

七点半整，家长们都陆陆续续的就坐了。

家长会的惯例还是依旧的表扬了一下上游的同学，鼓励了下中游的同学，在批评一下倒数的同学，当然沈浩然同学就是那个被重点批判的。

沈浩然总算是战战兢兢的熬到了班主任的总结陈词，终于散了的时候却又被点名。

“沈浩然家长、陈婷婷家长留一下，教导主任找你们，沈浩然你们俩领着去一下主任办公室吧。”

沈浩然一脸不爽，这个教导主任总是各种针对他，平日里他都没有在怕的，可是今天这个日子整什么幺蛾子，叔叔还在边上呢！

沈浩然觉得今天自己应该改名叫沈怂然......

“走吧，然然。”被点名了一晚上批评不说，结束后还被留下来。从来都是优等生的高访还真是获得了新的人生体验。

走去办公室的路上，高访再一次感受到了沈浩然的人气，简直是所有人视线的焦点。正值散会，学生、家长们涌出教室挤满了走道，一群又一群的男孩女孩朝沈浩然打招呼。顾及到父母在身边，大家都没有太过分，可眼里的光却掩饰不住。

高访用余光撇了眼身边做着回应的沈浩然，自信的笑容，散发着光芒一般的年轻脸庞。他清楚的认识到，根本不需要再过几年，此刻的沈浩然就已经是一个迷死无数人的alpha了。

“你小子，挺受欢迎嘛。”

“怎么，叔叔你吃醋了吗？”沈浩然转头望向高访，突然觉得心情大好。

高访没有回答，因为已经到了办公室。但不置可否，看到沈浩然身边总是围绕着这样年轻、鲜明的个体，高访心里的确有些不是滋味儿。

教导主任是个略有些肥胖的中年男人，看到他们突然露出来得意的笑容。这种表情，混迹商场7年的高访见的可真不少，心下不自觉就有些非好感。

还没等他们几人站定，主任就迫不及待的开口了，“今天特意把两位家长请来，是想讨论一下关于两位孩子早恋的问题。沈浩然和陈婷婷违反学校规定，不仅乱搞男女AO关系，还伙同在考试时作弊！”

教导主任语不惊人死不休，高访还真没料到对方会展开这个话题，毕竟他才是那个让沈浩然早恋的对象。而且作弊？？？就然然那一串大红灯笼？？？

“你胡说什么呢你！”沈浩然见高访脸上一丝丝惊讶，以为他真信了教导主任的胡言乱语。

高访拉住了冲上前作势要揍人的沈浩然，还未开口劝阻，就见沈浩然转头一脸委屈的说道，“叔叔，我没有…”

本就不信主任胡言乱语，再加上沈浩然一脸委屈，高访自是没辙了，刚想开口的同时就听见边上女学生的声音，“妈咪，我也没有…”

高访这才注意起这个一起被叫来谈话的早恋风波的另一主角，不得不承认她的确是个挺可爱的Omega。小姑娘着着校服，青春洋溢，留着利落的齐耳波波头，衬的脸蛋只有巴掌那么大，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的看向自己的母亲。

目光上移，母女俩的相貌有些相似，发型也差不多，只是女人精致的妆容和一身价值不菲的高定正装，让她看起来十分强势。女子拢了下女孩儿的肩膀，没有开口，转而和高访自我介绍了下，并且递上了一张名片。

高访扫了一眼后发现对方是个律师事务所的合伙人，于是也习惯新的掏出名片夹回递回去，并且做了简单的自我介绍。

两人暂且无视教导主任，“久仰久仰”、“哪里哪里”的寒暄了一下。高访知道陈律师是想要给这个有些张狂的教导主任一个下马威，明知这样不合礼数，却也配合着。最后在女子眼神的暗示下，高访才主动将话题再次引回和主任谈话。

“老师，你可以详细的说明一下吗？我家然然说没有，他从来不会骗我。况且，先不谈早恋，他这个成绩，你还说他作弊，空口无凭实在有点缺乏说服力吧。”高访决定先礼后兵。

被迫了解到两位家长的不俗地位，教导主任的神色有所收敛，说话的语气也没有方才那么放肆了。

“沈浩然同学平时嚣张跋扈，不把老师放在眼里。之前还和高二的女同学搞对象，在学校里老公老婆的叫，这都是好多同学有目共睹的。”

“那是打赌！”沈浩然又要跳脚。

“然然，你先让他说完。”

见高访好似偏向自己，教导主任又强硬来了起来，好像自己现在说的都是为了学生好一般。

“沈浩然同学之前还带头传播女明星艳照，影响恶劣。至于和陈婷婷的事儿，也是我偶然发现的。小小年纪，就在公共场合喂饭，腻腻歪歪的。还有作弊的事情，本来年轻人的感情我睁一只眼闭一只眼也就过去了，但是沈浩然不知道给陈婷婷灌了什么迷魂汤，让她在一模考的时候帮他作弊。数学考试的最后一大题，整个考场只有他们俩答对了。而且他们还是前后座，这不是作弊是什么，沈浩然你不要以为你可以一直无法无天。今天你叔叔来了，我就要好好教育教育你，尽到做老师的责任。”

一口气数完罪状，教导主任便得意的抬着头看着高访，像看他准备怎么教训沈浩然，可只见对方仅仅是不紧不慢的环臂转头询问。

“然然？”

得以开口的的沈浩然立刻解释起来，“那个丁佩，我们就是打赌闹着玩的一周情侣，那称呼也是随便叫叫的。那是之前的事儿了。”

高访知道沈浩然说的之前是遇到他之前。

“还有什么喂饭我根本不记得有这回事儿，至于作弊，完全是他在放屁。”

“那个便当的事我记得。”陈婷婷的声音这时候响起，打着沈浩然的脸。

其余四人都看着陈婷婷，希望听听另一个当事人是怎么时候的，“那次我在吃妈妈做的便当，妈咪你记得吗，上次妈妈做了个特别好吃的玉子烧。”

陈母点了点头。

“然后我就感叹了一下，被沈浩然听见了，就说想吃吃看，学来做给…嗯…重要的人吃。”

高访听到这就有些眉目了，沈浩然的原话估计是喜欢的人，因为他本人不久前的确吃到过沈浩然亲手做的玉子烧。估计是这个教导主任看到什么画面就断章取义。

“两位家长，你们要有自己的判断力，不能孩子说什么就是什么。好多学生都是这样被宠坏的！”见两位家长都选择相信自己的孩子，教导主任有些急了。

高访心想，宠坏就宠坏，自己的狗子他不宠谁宠。

“那作弊呢！沈浩然我就不信这题是你自己算出来的！”

“怎么就不能是我自己算的，我沈浩然光明磊落，敢做敢当，0分我都敢考，我干嘛作弊！”

“我就知道你会那么说，我向数学老师要了一份类似的题目。如果你现在能做出来，我就相信你！”

“做就做！”

胖男人没预料到沈浩然不仅不认怂，还真的拿起笔有模有样的推算起来，不一会功夫就写满了一张纸。

教导主任是根本看不懂的，只能拿出提前准备好的答案艰难的核对。到了最后一步的时候，脸色都青了。他确实没想到沈浩然真的能答出来......

高访毫不意外的翘起嘴角，这题他当时可是花了一个多小时一步步的给沈浩然解过的。

场面一度非常尴尬，教导主任的脸都红了，但却还是不甘心，“就算作弊的事情可以解释，那么乱搞男女关系呢，只凭你们一句话就能否定吗？之前沈浩然还到处沾花惹草，搞得低年级的Omega使用违禁药物，促使他分化。给学校造成了多大的影响！而且陈婷婷是个Omega，谁都知道Omega无法抵抗.......”

“这位先生，如果你再多说一个字，我就将会以Omega歧视罪起诉你。”陈律师强硬的打断了教导主任恼羞成怒的发言，她不希望自己的女儿再多听到一句不堪的言论。

高访听到这儿睁大了双眼，主任说的分明就是他在停车场遇到沈浩然的那一次，他一直都以为沈浩然是自然分化，没想到居然是被人设计了。他有些生气，气现在的孩子如此的不知轻重，也后怕沈浩然险些就成为别人过失的牺牲品！幸好，幸好沈浩然现在已经是他的了！

“主任老师，你说的这些情况我都了解了。诱导分化的事情我第一次听说，这件事沈浩然是受害者，我觉得校方应该彻查该名Omega的行为，而不是将问题推到沈浩然身上。”说到这儿，高访顿了顿，眼中带着一分难以察觉的狠戾望向教导主任，“而且我现在可以很明确的告诉你，沈浩然绝对不会在学校里和别的Omega有什么不正当关系。因为他已经有Omega了。”

“我就是他的Omega！”高访一字一句的宣示着主权，“我不希望以后还有任何的谣言传到我的耳朵里，不然届时我会视同你在试图离间我们的AO关系。需要陈律师给你讲解一下这个罪名的后果吗？”

教导主任呆了，陈婷婷惊了，沈浩然惊呆了，眼睛瞪的铜铃一般大。

“我想这种常识性问题不需要我来解释了。如果没有别的问题，我们今天就到这儿吧。这位老师，希望你以后下结论之前可以先获取确凿的证据，不要耽误我们家长的时间。”陈律师作为现场唯二还能正常思考的人，迅速的发表了‘结案陈词’，拉着女儿便要走了。

“那我们就先走了，还有我希望今天的对话，会是个秘密。”高访也准备拉着沈浩然回去了，顺便再威胁一下这个惹人厌的教导老师。

走廊上陈律师趁女儿去厕所的空档叫住了高访，“高总不仅在生意场上出其不意，没想到感情生活也这般豁的出去。”

“哪里哪里。”高访不否认方才是被气的冲动了，如此这般倒成了豁的出去，虽然他也并不后悔。

“不用敷衍我，不瞒你说，我家那位也比我小8、9岁。当时我追的自己都要放弃了，在一起后她还是自卑的遮遮掩掩，直到有了婷婷才慢慢好起来的。刚才见你那样说，我一把年纪倒就有些羡慕沈同学了，能够让你这样优秀的Omega表现出如此明显的占有欲。”

陈律师一番真情实感，说的高访都有些不好意思。

婷婷出来后，说了句妈咪来接他们了，就拉着陈律师快步走了。

高访跟着沈浩然下了楼便觉得对方有些不对劲，出了办公室之后这个咋咋呼呼的小子就没再说话了。刚想上前看看是什么情况，就忽的一下被拉进了转角的门。

高访跟着沈浩然下了楼便觉得对方有些不对劲，出了办公室之后这个咋咋呼呼的小子就没再说话了。刚想上前看看是什么情况，就忽的一下被拉进了转角的门。

灼热的呼吸打在他的脸颊，沈浩然霸道的唇瞬间欺了上来，熟悉的可乐味瞬间盈满鼻腔。

高访皱起了好看的眉，恍惚间当他看清了这里是学校厕所时，人却已经被连拖带抱的拉进了隔间。

“然然，你住手，这里是学校！”高访使尽力气推开沈浩然，青春期少男的燃点着实太低，高访思来想去，自己刚才的那句话可能点燃了沈浩然的引线，他只能尽自己所能去平息，“我们回家再做好吗？”

捧着少年的头想要迫使对方冷静下来，至少不能在这里发生些什么，这里也不适合发生些什么。

“不行了，等不及回去了，叔叔，我下边要爆炸了！”沈浩然不管不顾高访的劝阻，执意的伸手解着高访的皮带，一双眼布满了因情欲而涌上血丝，“你撩了我就要负责！你不知道，我在办公室就硬了。”

“你疯了吗，快停下！”

高访根本保不住自己的裤腰带，三两下长裤就失去束缚落到了地上。

衬衣下摆根本遮不住高访的隐私地带，黑色的四角裤紧紧的包裹着精瘦的胯部，雪白的大腿内侧还未退却的吻痕昭示着这里曾被男孩好好的照顾过。

“然然！”

“嘘！叔叔小点声，你也不想把人招来吧。”沈浩然做了一个噤声的动作。

高访一下子便收了声，沈浩然平日里都温顺的像只大型犬，对他言听计从，唯独在情事上好像一匹不服管教的头狼，还会想着法的“折磨”他。

虽然高访不敢再大声劝阻，却也小声不断，手上抵制的动作也没停过。沈浩然欲火难耐，憋的发慌却无法满足，只得另辟蹊径。

沈浩然缓慢的低下身，隔着内裤含住高访的那根，比alpha小了不少的尺寸在一般男性中却也是中上水平。沈浩然所有的性爱经验几乎都是从高访那里学来的，很简单，却也很受用。湿热的舌沿着阴茎来回舔弄，是不是的隔着纯棉的布料吮吸亲吻，不一会儿底裤就湿了一大块。一边做口活，沈浩然的手也没有停下，绕道高访身后，紧紧的捏住饱满的臀肉，揉面团一般的玩弄着。他知道高访最受不了他这样弄他，果然不一会儿，年上的Omega就在前后夹击中软了腰，精致的猫唇不再发出抵抗的声音，而是渐渐的吐出几不可闻的呻吟.......

沈浩然看着高访已经完全勃起的性器，得意的抬头看了眼，对方框架眼镜背后的责备、抵抗已经慢慢的变成了欲拒还迎。小alpha计谋得逞，猛地拉下黑色的底裤，直接张口将对方的那根吞入口中。

沈浩然第一次做口活，技巧远不如高访，控制不好牙齿总是会无意间刮到柔嫩的茎身，而这轻微的疼痛却让高访感到一丝别样的快感。然而在高访想要入的更深的时候，沈浩然毫无征兆的吐出了他的那根。

“叔叔，作为‘我的Omega’，接下来是不是应该你来帮帮我了？”沈浩然吊起了高访的兴致，却不给满足，恨得高访直牙痒痒。

这小狗子真是长出息了！

“话那么多，还不…进来，还是你不想要我？嗯？”情欲高涨的高访佯装镇定，不甘落人一筹，这一手调教出来的小alpha想要压他一头，还得有些年月。

话应刚落，沈浩然又一次的吻上了那张要将他撩疯了的嘴，右手的不客气的直接探入了已有湿意的后穴。无论进去过多少次，沈浩然还是对这里心驰神往......

得偿所愿的高访任由沈浩然急躁的开发着他的后处，隔着校服也能看到对方剧烈起伏的胸膛。两人之间做爱都偏好背入式，因为可以肏的更深，更爽，可是这般面对面的做却可以看到沈浩然动情的模样，小男朋友皱着眉一脸认真的仿佛方才解题一般。浓密的眉，高挺的鼻梁，还有那张亲吻过无数遍的唇，高访感受着后穴又被插入一指的同时欣赏起了沈浩然帅气的面容。难怪有那么多Omega想要倒贴，那么好的人，他可是不会放手的。

霸占了宝物一般的喜悦感涌上心头，高访再也顾不得这里还是在学校，彻底放开了。一只手勾上沈浩然的脖子，用力的亲吻着独属于他一人的alpha。另一只手也一刻不闲的去解沈浩然的皮带，慰藉裤裆内早已硬的不行的肉棍。

几乎每周都要接受三四次性爱的穴道很快便被扩张到了可进入的程度，高访颔首确认可以进入后，沈浩然就立刻退出手指换上了自己的肉棒。

“嗯....”高访捂住了自己的唇，堵住了将要逸出口的惊叫，被小十几岁的男朋友压在学校厕所门上肏，让高访既紧张又兴奋，身上所有的感官都被无限放大。撞进他体内的性器好像要烫坏他的脑子。

沈浩然一手托举着高访的大腿，一手无法无天的玩弄着弹性极佳的臀肉。沈浩然沉醉在高访一脸紧张却又沉迷情欲的表情中，舔了舔唇，健硕的腰身加速猛烈的摆动着，高访不堪重击背部一下下的撞上门。发出砰砰砰的轻微响声，如果此刻有人经过一定立刻就能他们在做什么。被托起的长腿随着大幅度的动作上下摇晃着，被褪下的黑色底裤挂在高访纤细的脚踝上飘摇。

黑色耻毛一下下的磨着高访的入口，被挤出的淫水拍打成了一个接一个的小气泡。捂嘴的手根本使不上力，高访还是忍不住想要叫出声，只得狠狠的咬住自己的下唇。

这下沈浩然可心疼的不行，刚想出声劝阻，却听见门外传来了两个男生的断断续续的谈笑生和愈发接近的脚步声。

“怎么样...你爸........你了吧.........”

“我......少岁了.....还揍......”

男生们进来了！！！

要是被发现就完蛋了！！！

下体相连的两人一同紧张的屏住呼吸，沈浩然插入的动作不得不停下，深埋在对方体内的肉棒一跳一跳的，好像在责怪主人为何在此刻停住了！

高访这边也不好受，本在兴头上的快感戛然而止，沈浩然的硕大卡在他里边，动也不是，不动也不是。饥渴难耐的想要沈浩然继续动作，狠狠干到他的深处，忍受不住的欲望让咬住唇的牙关更加用力，希望可以用疼痛来缓解…

而门外的两人却不知晓隔间内发生的一切…一边放水一边聊着。

“诶？小老弟，尺寸不错嘛～了”

“叫哥哥，是比你只小鸟强点。”

“哟，夸你两句，还喘上了。你这根再不错能有沈浩然的大不？”

“自己比不过就找别人衬，谁不知道沈浩然那根大雕，是全年级最粗最长的？他以后的omega可爽死了～”

听到沈浩然的名字时，高访猛烈的颤抖了一下，感觉好像正在进行的下流律动已经被发现了一般。羞耻到不行的同时，下身却夹的沈浩然更紧了，仿佛真的他们说的要爽死了......

年轻气盛的男孩被那么一夹更是受不了，却顾及年长恋人的面子不敢有所动作，憋的脑门上的青筋都暴了起来....…

直到学生讲话的声音逐渐消失，这才放下心来的高访就被体内的肉根狠狠撞了一记，邪气的不行的气音在他耳边说着荤话，“叔叔，听见了吗？他们夸你男人屌大呢～～这个尺寸你满意吗？嗯？”

高访被顶的神魂颠倒，嗯嗯啊啊的根本无暇回答，只得泄愤似的咬住沈浩然的校服外套。

“叔叔～你到底满不满意嘛？”分化不多久的alpha急于证明自己的能力，沈浩然撒着娇没脸没皮的追问，非得要听自家男友说出口才罢休。顶腰的力度一次比一次强，粗大的蘑菇头每次都故意磨过柔嫩的一点，惹得高访一声声的闷哼。

“嗯啊....然.....啊然然....轻.....轻点，要坏了.....”卵蛋激烈的拍打臀部，黏腻的液体摩擦发出的刺耳水声，内部完全的被开发，每一寸穴肉都被肏的认主一般紧咬着粗壮的肉棒，将所有的快感加倍的传送至大脑。全身的力气都被抽光，着地的脚软踏踏的只能勉强支撑重量。被干的狠了的高访实在受不住了，松开了唇，示弱的求绕着。

“坏不了，叔叔更深的都吃进去过。”沈浩然无视高访的要求，掌心狠狠的拍打了下对方白嫩的臀部，并将人整个压得更深。

“唔啊！真...真的不行了.....”在校园厕所交媾的背德感，让高访比平时还要敏感数倍，发胶打理过的短发被汗水打湿，几缕发丝垂到了额前，一双黑眸沾满了泪水，欲落不落，凌乱的美刺激着沈浩然的视觉。

“叔叔每次都口是心非，还是下边的小嘴比较诚实。我每次顶到你那里，你都会紧紧的夹住我，明明就很舒服！”沈浩然恶劣的咬住高访的耳廓，三根手指箍住了高访已然要交代了的物什，粗粝的拇指磨蹭着敏感的铃口，却也同时堵住了发泄的渠道......

高访扭腰想要摆脱控制，想要射......

“然然…放手......…嗯......让我出......”

“不行哦…叔叔…”舒服的不行的沈浩然十分享受高访内壁催促般的夹弄，看着高访欲求不满的脸，坏心的提着让人羞耻的要求，“你里边再夹紧点，把我夹射了，我就松开…”

急欲发泄的高访无可奈何的听话照办，用力的收缩着肠肉，紧紧绞着沈浩然被点名夸赞的大肉棒。一双眼写满了欲望，扭动着腰身急切的寻求男孩的操弄，哪里还有一丝平时叱咤商场，谈笑间灰飞烟灭的淡定模样。

“叔叔，我想在听你说一次你是我的Omega！”看着高访截然不同的模样，沈浩然情动到深处，满脑子都是方才高访触动他心弦的发言。就算高访不说他也知道，叔叔肯定是吃醋了，一想到那么优秀的人为了他嫉妒，沈浩然灵肉都得到了无与伦比的满足，“叔叔…，你知道吗，你吃醋的样子可真漂亮。但叔叔放心，别的Omega根本没法和你比，没有人比得上你。我是真的真的好喜欢你！”

突如其来的告白，反而比那些床第间的荤话更让高访不好意思，再加之被肏掉了大半个脑子，意识涣散的依着本能开口，“我也喜欢.....喜欢然然.......你是我的......”

兴奋到极点的沈浩然低吼一声，松开了堵住马眼的手指，快速的随着自己抽插的频率摩擦了起来，“叔叔，我们一起！”

不一会儿，上半身还穿戴整齐连领导都没有乱的高访，就被自己的小男朋友灌进了一肚子的精液.......

“叔叔，你也是我的…”温柔的吻落在了距离腺体最近的颈侧.......

总有一天，你会真正的成为我的Omega......

 

开车回家的路上，高访在副驾驶座上一直不自在的变换着姿势，可却怎么都无法忽视体内极强的异物感。

如果时间倒退10分钟，他一定要狠狠摇醒那个还不清醒半推半就从了死孩子的自己。怎么会同意让他把那东西塞进去，还美其名曰防止精液流出来打湿裤子……

“叔叔，是不是难受，忍一忍马上就到了。一到家我马上给你清理出来。”

所以到底是谁害的！

看着沈浩然爽朗的笑，高访不知道该如何回应这句明明很下流的话，干脆闭上眼假寐。一路上因为太在意体内的东西反而夹得更紧，如此这般的恶性循环。

好不容易坚持到了小区，高访却被沈浩然拉去了2楼，打着看卷子的名义。可第一次造访沈浩然家，还没来得急参观一下，就直接被拖进了浴室。

“叔叔，我先帮你弄出来!”沈浩然猴急的脱起了高访的衣裤，价格不菲的衣服被毫不怜惜的丢到了脏衣篓里。不一会儿高访全身就只被脱的一丝不挂，就连不离身的眼镜都被拿下放在了洗手台上。

“然然，你出去吧，我自己可以的。”饶是老司机高访也禁不住全裸着面对心上人，一张‘老脸’布满了红晕。

“没事的，叔叔，我帮你！我射的太深了，你自己不好弄，况且。你要自己伸手把那东西拿出来吗？”沈浩然见高访难得的羞红了脸，更不禁想要欺负，暗示的手滑向了双臀间的还沾着液体的沟壑。

沈浩然三下五除二的也褪下自己的校服，扔到了地上，两人推搡着进了淋浴房。

浴室的保暖设备做的很好，脱光了也不觉得一丝寒冷，不急着打开热水。沈浩然将高访摆成了极羞耻的姿势。双手扶着墙背对着自己，榻着细腰，修长的腿向两边大开撅着屁股。

“叔叔，屁股在抬高点~~”

“你快点！”

“叔叔，你怎么能叫男人快呢？”沈浩然故意扭曲意思。

暖黄的灯光下，高访白皙的臀部也被照的泛黄，沈浩然舔了舔嘴唇，朝拜似的吻了一下漂亮的臀瓣。

“然然，你别弄了，先把那玩意儿拿出来........”高访忍不住的催促，将近20分钟过去了，那玩意儿已经.......

沈浩然得意的听命，一双大手扒开高访身后最隐秘的地方。只见刚经过一场酣畅淋漓性爱的地方红肿的不行，晶亮的液体还未干涸，黏腻的覆在菊穴的褶皱上。一张小嘴因暴露在空气中不住的收缩着，沈浩然知道还有另一个原因，“叔叔，你借我一只手，扒开自己的屁股，我得腾一只手出来。”

沈浩然咽了咽口水，看着高访极不情愿的瞪了他一眼，却还是顺从的向后探来一只手，接替过他的抓住自己的臀肉使劲向外，细长的手指嵌入丰满的臀肉 。沈浩然不自觉的伸手摸了摸自己的鼻子，他觉得自己可能已经流了鼻血。

“发什么呆！你快些......”高访不知第几次催促了，沙哑的急躁口音倒有一丝撒娇的味道。

难得看到高访示弱，沈浩然的呼吸都粗重了三分，一根粗长的手指就探入了后穴。手指在里边转动了几圈，摸到了那根被他塞进去的小东西。

高访屏住了呼吸，感受着身后的动作，那根东西不仅没有被拿出去，还被推得更深了。

沈浩然又插入了两根手指，早前被开拓过的穴道很容易的边吃了进去。手指中指成剪刀状慢慢的往里面挪动着，直到再次摸到那根细小的棒子。两指夹住，小心翼翼的向后拖动着。高热括约肌规律的收缩着，好似挽留，高访随着动作不停的发出勾魂的呻吟声。

慢慢的沈浩然的手指退出来穴口，两指夹着的东西也重见光明，一根沾着白色的液体白色的细长塑料棒被拉了出来。大约出了半指长，一个粉色的已经变形了的不规则球体也离开了穴口，发出了‘啵’的一声。原来被堵在里边的白灼的精液一股脑的漏了出来，一部分顺着会阴部流向了大腿，一部分直接滴落到了地砖上。

“叔叔，拿出来了，你看，都小了一大半了呢。”沈浩然邀功似的将已经拿出的棒棒糖伸到高访面前，“我就说叔叔里边超热，超会吸吧。你看，棒棒糖作证！”

高访简直羞的睁不开眼，这小孩真的什么都敢说，还好现在是在家里。只见那根沾着白色液体的糖球确实如沈浩然说的，已经融化了大半，只剩下奇奇怪怪的形状固定在细巧的小棍上。想到这玩意儿被埋在他体内数十分钟，高访更是羞耻的不行.......

结果沈浩然还嫌不够似得，将棒棒糖伸到高访的猫嘴边，戳着嘴角，“叔叔，快尝尝，是不是沾上了你后边的味道~~”

被戳的条件反射张嘴的高访，下一秒就含住了甜蜜的糖果。依稀能辨别出的蜜桃味儿混杂着一丝丝精液的腥味，沈浩然还恶意的搅动着棍子，想骂人的话无法发出只剩下嗯嗯啊啊的地叫.....

“叔叔，是不是很甜？糖水都化在你屁股里了，我也尝尝你后边是不是也那么甜。”沈浩然收回前探的身体，继续扒开高访的后边，探入两根手指抠挖着自己射在里边的东西。流出来的液体只多不少，到后边不仅仅只有精液还有高访体内分泌的润滑液体。透明的淫水昭示着高访再一次的情动，伸舌舔了舔七进七出的手指，果然甜甜的带着他最喜欢的水蜜桃味儿。

“然然，别再挖.....”沈浩然抠挖的手指故意的划过敏感的地方，高访舒服的又起了反应，生怕再下去又要扭着屁股求肏。

沈浩然自然不可能在此刻停下，反而还干脆单膝跪了下来，灵活的舌尖在穴口舔了一圈，便一寸寸的探入了进去。舌尖的味蕾感受着肠壁上糖水的甜味，好像要将酸奶盖子上最美味的部分舔舐干净一般的舔弄着。

“然....然.......不要....出来...！”年上的恋人实在受不住这样的调戏，扭着腰向前，却被大手固定住只能被迫享受无上的快感，完完全全的被沈浩然吃的死死的。

“叔叔，你叫我不要出来吗？再深点应该还有糖水，可惜我舔不到了....不出来不行.....”沈浩然的声音有些低沉，好像无法品尝更深处是一件多么令他失望的事情，可转眼又来了兴致，拔高了音调，“不如，让小浩然进去吃吧~~”

“你——！啊.....”

沈浩然急不可耐的撸动了两把已然勃起的性器，随后急不可耐的在穴口磨蹭了两圈后，深深的插了进去。阴茎再次被火热的内穴包裹住，沈浩然舒服的哼哼了两声。

又被套路了一把的高访，无奈的只能扭着腰配合沈浩然的动作，早在被塞入糖的时候他就应该有所预料。

沈浩然肏的爽了，心下又起了心的花样，打开了花洒，热水‘哗’的一下浇灌在两人身上。突如其来的热水浇的高访一个激灵，只听后边传来夹杂着欲望的男声，“叔叔......我帮你洗澡......”

说着，沈浩然边一边撞击一边拿着花洒对着高访身上的敏感处冲刷着，看着洁白的颈背慢慢的变红，挤了点沐浴露慢慢的抹过那一处朝思暮想的地方。粗粝的手指缓缓的摩挲着高访的腺体，他们约定好的，没有高访的同意，他就无法去穿刺他，灌入自己的信息素。只能看着那块地方慢慢的变红，和沈浩然的眼一样。

关掉了花洒，沈浩然又挤了一些沐浴露在高访的后背，慢慢的抹开，一会儿沿着腰线下滑涂抹着挺翘的臀部、交合处还有无比敏感的大腿内侧，一会儿又沿着肋骨移到胸前的两点，好像真的在洗澡一般认真的揉搓。只有高访知道对方满肚皮的坏水，手指不停的弹过乳头，时不时的还要捏两把。不一会儿，高访就被弄的满身白色泡沫，能看到皮肤的地方都是红的可怕。

十分满意自己作品的沈浩然加快了抽插的速度，高访身上太滑，根本把不住。全靠对方自己配合着扭着腰向后撞，“叔叔，我就知道你会喜欢这个，你看你的腰扭得多浪。”

高访只觉得自己的腰都要断了，若不是两手撑着，他早就脚软的趴下了。

沈浩然见高访如此主动配合，心情大好。重新拿起花洒冲刷掉对方身上的肥皂水，期间还故意的对着吞吐着他肉棒的小嘴冲了几秒，享受对方疯狂吸住的快感。白色的泡沫随着水流全部流向排水口后，沈浩然捞起了一直下塌着腰的高访，将对方抱在怀里，听着高访像被撸舒服的猫一般发出咕噜噜的哼哼声，狠狠的顶了数百记，在高潮前一秒拔出了那话儿射在了高访的屁股上。

高访也在自己抚慰着下体，几乎是同时到达了高潮......

最后高访被抱去浴缸泡了个舒舒服服的澡，迷迷糊糊睡着前还想着最后也没能看到卷子！


End file.
